This invention relates to an improvement for facemasks worn by divers or firefighters. More particularly, this invention is to a bracket structure mountable on the outside of a facemask to securely position or index an external apparatus that can visually assist a wearer in the performance of tasks.
Divers and other workers such as firefighters that wear facemasks frequently need to be apprised of information or other details clearly for the successful and safe completion of difficult work assignments. This can include details of the surroundings and structures or data regarding the diver's depth and facing direction, the status of the life-support breathing apparatus, and the total time of the operation under different environmental and ambient conditions. Typically, a diver is supplied with separate timers, pressure gauges and/or other displays for monitoring some critical information.
Some head-mounted displays (HMDs) that provide information have been hard-mounted to a helmet or a full-facemask but these HMDs have not been usable with a single strap scuba-type facemask. Some specialized masks have been manufactured with one type or another of display made as an integral part; but these may be costly and not suitable for other tasks or other work conditions. Consequently, displays of needed information are not made available since too many different, expensive masks would have to be kept in inventory for the different applications.
As the technology for HMDs advances, so does their use. Thus, an inventory of expensive, specialized masks can become obsolete after a relatively short time. In addition, new safety and job requirements are evolving that require divers to use HMDs while wearing certain mask types and still be able to remove the HMDs quickly to get rid of the attached systems (e.g. for safety reasons) or to pass the systems to other divers. However, removal of a facemask underwater to make this removal or transfer is unacceptably hazardous, so that further development and improvements of this technology are needed.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a means for securely positioning or indexing displays of information and other visual aids in the field of view of a wearer of a facemask that can be fitted onto and removed from the facemask to improve safety and operational effectiveness without unduly encumbering the mask.